


Getting Out the Vote

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Running for an elected office was hard work; good thing he had help





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been swirling around in my head; thanks to the FullMoon_Ficlet mods for the perfect prompt to help get it out!

John looked around the storefront that was his election 'headquarters.' Somehow, he didn't have to pay more than a token rent, so he suspected that either Derek or Peter Hale probably owned the building. His money was on Peter, but he wouldn't put it past Stiles to get Derek to offer.

He was exhausted, but there was a list of things he still needed to do tonight. He knew there was. Damned if he couldn't think of a single thing that should be on that list.

"Hey! Let me help with whatever you're doing," Stiles offered.

"You've done enough," John said. "And it's a school night, shouldn't you be in bed?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'm not the one who's been up for twenty-four hours working a murder-suicide case while running an election. What needs to be done now so you can go home and get some sleep?"

John looked around and rubbed his eyes. "I guess I don't even know, actually."

"Let me check, then," Stiles said, dialing his phone. "Lydia, my goddess, just checking to see what needs to be done right this minute. Otherwise, I'm sending dad off to bed, he's asleep on his feet."

Stiles nodded once, hmmm'd an _okay_ and said, "Okay, got it and thanks!"

"These's a breakfast meeting with the Ladies Auxiliary at the Legion Post that's on your calendar, which is more important than anything else," Stiles announced. "You're done for the night."

John breathed a sigh of relief.

"Lydia will be there before the meeting starts with pamphlets for the county domestic abuse hotline," Stiles continued. The murder-suicide at o-dark-thirty this morning was the ugly culmination of ongoing domestic abuse where the husband would never admit his wife was beating him up regularly. The Ladies Auxiliary would be all over that in the morning.

Having to be re-elected as Sheriff was part of the job, as he knew. Having to do it once every four years let the pain go away between elections. Last time he had run unopposed, but there was a group of _city hall minions_ \-- Stiles' term, not his -- that thought they could do better that John.

Stiles guided John out of the room, shutting off the lights and locking the door.

"You okay to drive?" Stiles asked with a frown. When did his kid become the responsible one?

"Yeah, and it's not far," John assured him. "And you'll be right behind me? Right?" John put an emphasis on the last part of that.

"Right behind you every step of the way," Stiles promised. "I've told the entire Pack that it had to be an Apocalypse for them to call."

As John was wearily crawling into bed, he made sure his alarm was set for the breakfast meeting Lydia had set up.

He was still amazed at how his 'election team' had come together. The Pack had thrown themselves into the process with a level of skill that rivaled any set of professionals he had ever worked with.

The still-funny part of it was that of his entire election team, only the Hales -- and Chris Argent, although he didn't want to think too hard on what Chris was actually doing to help his campaign -- were old enough to vote.


End file.
